Loyax' Last Battle
Loyax' Last Battle is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Synopsis To destroy the Galaxy Rangers, Deviot hires Loyax, an aged and powerful warrior who once fought for good but now serves evil. During the battle, Loyax and Maya fall into a cave and are forced to work together in order to escape, but can Maya convince the disillusioned warrior to again become the hero he once was when Deviot takes matters into his own hands? Plot The Rangers are sparring, and though Maya shows off impressive strength, Damon and Leo playfully chastise her for doing "pretty well...for a girl." Meanwhile, Loyax requests to speak with Trakeena. He explains that, in his youth, he fought for the forces good -- but as his belief that good would triumph over evil began to wain, he eventually decided to join the forces of evil. Loyax had lived his whole life as a cunning and mighty warrior, winning battles in every corner of the universe and his name bringing fear everywhere. But with his strength beginning to fade in his old age, he requests Trakeena help him find a worthy opponent for one last battle. Trakeena offers the chance to battle the Power Rangers. Loyax arrives on Terra Venture to face-off with the Rangers. During the battle, Loyax refuses to fight Maya, disregarding her prowess because she happens to be a girl. This makes Maya fight even more fiercely, and in the heat of battle, Maya and Loyax fall from a cliff into the ocean. Maya and Loyax find themselves stranded inside of dark cave, and Maya discovers she injured her knee. Loyax laments his recent defeat at the hands of the Rangers, especially Maya. However, they realize they both need to work together to get out of the cave -- Maya acting as Loyax's eyes due to his poor eyesight, and Loyax acting as her legs because of her injury. They escape the cave, and Loyax insists that Maya fight him to honor his last wishes for a final battle. Maya refuses, however, and pleads that he return to the side of good. Deviot interrupts with Stingwingers, wanting to finish the fight himself. Loyax, who still wants a battle with Maya without intervention, helps her fight off them off. After escaping, Loyax insists again on having his last battle with Maya. This time she reluctantly, but honorably fights with him -- Loyax even tells Maya that he admires her skill. Maya defeats Loyax with a charged strike from her Quasar Saber but refuses to finish him, asking him to turn back to good. He considers her offer, but just as he starts to shake her hand in agreement, Deviot hits him with poison, forcing him to grow and attack against his will. The Rangers call upon the Galaxy Megazord and the Centaurus Megazord to battle Loyax, who can speak but not control his actions. He pleads for the Rangers to destroy Deviot's control device on his left wrist. Heeding his wishes, the Galaxy Megazord destroys the device with energy blasts. Freed of Deviot's control, Loyax turns his attack on Deviot, declaring that no one could make him evil ever again. However, the Galaxy Megazord's attacks were still too much for Loyax, and Deviot is able to escape as Loyax succumbs to his injuries. With his last words, Loyax thanks Maya for showing him the truth, and declares her "a noble warrior" before dying. In the aftermath of their battle, Maya places Loyax's sword in the sand as a symbol of remembrance. She states that in the end, Loyax won his final battle by proving that in his heart, he was still good. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger 1) (credit only, also archive footage) *Wendee Lee/Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Simon Prescott as Loyax (voice) Errors *Before striking Loyax, Maya calls her Quasar Saber "Thunder Saber". Notes *Kendrix only appears unmorphed from a distance with a stand-in and through archive footage. *Russell Lawrence (Mike) does not appear in this episode. *Alpha 6 makes his first appearance since "Redemption Day". *Barillian Bug is briefly seen fighting Loyax. *This is the first time the Centaurus Megazord's combination sequence is shown. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode